


Brother I'm Sorry

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: This is somewhat based off of a real experience, please read! Just a little one-shot about China and Japan.





	Brother I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this over since posting it and don't plan to as I'm retired from writing Hetalia work.

_'I hate you!' _The words rang clearly in Yao's head over and over. He clutched his ears trying to banish them. It was to late, he had already spoken those three horrible words to Kiku. He shook his head, quickly standing from his desk, and stared up at the ceiling. How long had it been? How long had it been since Kiku had spoken to him?

He took a deep breath and sat on the foot of his bed, hands clasped together on his knees. His head was bent as silent tears streamed down his face. Why couldn't he turn time back, why had he said it? He fell back against his bed allowing his hair, which he had taken down, to fall in his face. There was a knock on the door that brought him out of his daze.

He sat up and straightened his shirt. "Who's there?" His voice cracked as he spoke, wiping tears from his face.

"It's me..."

"Kiku? What? What is it?" Yao sat straighter as he expected the younger to open the door, instead he heard the sound of someone pressing their back against a flat surface and allowing them self to slide to the ground. He sighed as he stood up, going to the door and doing the same.

"I wanted to aporrogize..."

"For what? It's my fault." Yao sighed again for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. "I'm really sorry Kiku. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know but it's my fault."

"Kiku you aren't to blame." Yao listened to the silence for a minute and stood up. "Kiku?"

"I'm stirr here."

Yao smiles and opened the door, glad to see his brother standing in front of him. "I'm really sorry."

"It my-"

"Don't, you aren't to blame." Yao held his finger firmly against his little brothers lips, tears visibly present on both boys faces, before he leaned down and hugged the smaller of the two. "It's ok to cry. I was a jerk. I'm sorry."


End file.
